In many cases, qualitative and/or quantitative detection of different analytes in bodily fluids of a human or animal patient are required for health protection and monitoring and treating different types of diseases. The present invention relates to in particular the monitoring of blood glucose. However, the invention can additionally or alternatively be used in different fields as well, for example for the qualitative and/or quantitative detection of different types of analytes. For example, it is possible for cholesterol and/or lactate to be detected, or coagulation measurements can be carried out. It is also possible for different types of bodily fluids to be used instead of blood, such as urine or interstitial fluid. The invention will be described in the following text using the example of blood glucose measurement, without restricting possible additional embodiments and fields of application.
In order to detect the analyte, measurement instruments are used in many cases which detect the analyte using test elements. These test elements can for example be available in the form of test strips, test bands, test discs, foldable test elements or in another form and can for example be designed as multi-use or single-use test elements (disposables). In addition to measurement instruments which utilize individual test strips, measurement instruments are known which operate using a number of stored test elements. By way of example, the at least one analyte is detected electrochemically and/or using optical measurement methods. In general, the test elements have at least one test field with test chemicals which change at least one detectable physical and/or chemical property when the at least one analyte is present. A large number of measurement methods, test elements and measurement instruments are known; it is also within the scope of the present invention to make use of these.
Diabetes monitoring in the field of so-called “home monitoring” can require up to seven measurements daily. So as not to unnecessarily limit the daily routine of the patient due to these measurements, the measurement instruments are generally configured as portable measurement instruments, and therefore these can, for example, be taken to work or leisure-time activities by a patient. Since the required measurements often have to be made with a prescribed regularity, a significant amount of discipline is nevertheless necessary to be able to ensure complete monitoring.
However, taking such care and discipline are not a matter of course, but have to be learnt and in most cases are the result of diligent upbringing. A small, but nevertheless non-negligible patient group in the field of diabetes monitoring are children and minors, particularly in the case of Type I diabetes, but in increasing numbers in the case of Type II as well. However, particularly in the case of children and adolescents, it is particularly difficult to encourage these patients to measure regularly.
It is for this reason that the prior art discloses systems which are designed specifically for patients in infancy. In one such system, a simulation apparatus is provided for playfully evaluating and displaying blood glucose values. Such an evaluation uses a virtual creature which is illustrated on a display. This virtual creature can communicate with the user in a number of ways. By way of example, the housing of the simulation apparatus can be designed in the form of a teddy bear. See, e.g., WO 03/034912 A1.
However, such instruments tailored specifically to patients in their infancy have significant disadvantages in practice. Here, reference is made in particular to the cost pressure in the health sector which has increased significantly in recent years. As a result of this cost pressure, measurement instruments must generally be produced virtually cost-neutrally. However, the mentioned child-specific instruments have to be produced specifically and separately for a relatively small number of patients. Even amongst these patients, it is not possible to use uniform instruments, since the instruments have to be adapted in their outer appearance and/or in their software, depending on the addressed age of the patient.
It can clearly be seen that the known specially-made products for a small number of clients are connected with significant complexity regarding production, storage and logistics. Furthermore, it has to be noted that the design of products destined for children or adolescents is subject to a high degree to fashion trends; the media, for example, promote this even more. Hence, the appearance of the measurement instruments does not only have to be adapted to certain ages, but also to such fashion trends, in order to maintain the interest of the children and the adolescent patients. These difficulties overall have lead to the situation where measurement instruments suitable for children have until now not been able to assert themselves on the market in relatively large numbers.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a measurement system which avoids the disadvantages of known measurement systems. In particular, the measurement system is intended to make measurements suitable for children possible and nevertheless be able to be produced cost-effectively in large volumes.